


Bittersweet

by RainbowBooze



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, i gotta, i wanted more jaehee in my life so i just, im back, it gets a lil steamy but its just kissing, it gets fluffier?, its angsty kinda, still gay u kno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBooze/pseuds/RainbowBooze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You make me want to love myself,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

You run your hand through your hair again and sigh. It's been a long day, and the day hasn't ended for neither you nor Jaehee. 

The day started out well; you and Jaehee woke up to a quiet and peaceful morning and got ready to go to work. It slowly went downhill after you both entered the cafe. You were slightly irritated by the college students that entered the cafe earlier that day, and you had every right. They gave you and Jaehee odd looks and it made you uncomfortable. At one point, you snapped when one of them tried to make a move on you and Jaehee had to pull you to the side and scold you. 

You're still upset. She took their side-- did she even know about what happened? Did she care? A frustrated groan leaves you and you see out of your peripheral vision that Jaehee looks startled by the sound. Putting the pen down, you stand up abruptly and leave the room. You felt suffocated by the tense atmosphere. You didn't like the feeling; it was as if the walls were closing in on you, forcing you to make yourself smaller to survive. You run your hand through your hand for the hundredth time and grab a cup from the cabinet. You're tempted to pull out a bottle of wine but you force that thought down and settle for iced water instead. It does relieve you of some of the tensions, but it's not enough. 

You know it's not enough, but you drink more anyway. Perhaps, if you imagined that the water was actually wine--

"What is going on with you?" Jaehee asks and you place the cup on the counter while playing with it.

"I'm just tired." You attempt to brush her off but she looks at your with intense eyes and you feel your resolve melt.

"Are you still upset about what happened earlier?" she asks and your jaw clenches. She could read you so well and she knew exactly what was wrong--

You're not sure if it 's a good thing yet.

You remain silent and fill your cup again. Your hand doesn't even make it to your mouth because Jaehee immediately grabs the cup and makes you look at her. Even though you're inches taller than her, you still feel small compared to her. She has such a strong hold on you; one look from her and your knees go weak, your palms get sweaty, your heart beats faster.

"I'm not letting you pretend that it's nothing. We're not going to sleep until we fix this," Jaehee says softly and her expression softens as well. 

You feel your melting resolve finally dissolve into nothing and you place the cup down and sigh. Your hand goes up to your forehead and you look at her with a guilty expression.

"I just don't understand why you took their side," you admit and your voice is small, much different to how it usually is.

Jaehee grabs your hand and brings you to the couch and you both sit down. You're not sure how long you both will be up, but you're preparing yourself for whatever will happen.

"I didn't take their side. You have to understand that they are our customers and--" 

"Customers are always right, yeah, I get it," you say with an exasperated tone and she looks at you with a confused expression.

"Then what's wrong?" She asks again, with a firmer tone and you pull her into you and bury your face into her neck.

"They were attractive," you say simply and she tries to push back but your hold on her is strong.

"Okay...? And?" She says and you feel your cheeks light on fire.

"They have money," you add and you relent your hold on her and she pushes back to look at you.

"But they're not you," she states simply and cups your face before planting a kiss on your nose.

Your face is beet red and you hum as she rests her head on your shoulder. She melds into your body well; the two inches of height you have over her allowed her comfort when she was laying on top of you. You feel guilty and ashamed that you got jealous over something as trivial as this. Your insecurity was always a problem in your life and it's increased by ten fold when you and Jaehee got together.

"Why would you ever think that I would choose them over you?" Jaehee asks softly and you close your eyes as you relish the feeling of her fingers trailing on down your jawline.

"I don't know. It's been a problem my whole life," you say, your eyes still closed.

"Jealousy?" Jaehee asks and you shake your head.

"Insecurity," you state and open your eyes.

You both lay in silence; the only sounds you hear are her soft and quiet breaths and you feel the uncomfortable feeling rise again. Insecurity claws at you as if you were a cage and it were a monster trying to escape--

But all of that goes away when Jaehee rubs comforting circles on your stomach. All of it goes away when she kisses your cheek gently. You turn your head to kiss her forehead and she stretches up to claim your lips, to which you oblige with the same intensity as hers. By now, you two must have kissed hundreds of times, but you still feel butterflies in your stomach when she kisses you. You can feel your cheek heating up as Jaehee pushes against you and soon she's straddling you. When you both pull back for air, her face is flushed and her hair is slightly ruffled from the heated moment.

You sit up slowly, making sure that Jaehee is stable and she pulls you into a chaste kiss and you feel her smile against your lips when your hands tighten around her waist. You pull away and hum when she pecks your lips. She has gotten more affectionate towards you, and you enjoy every moment of it.

"You make me want to love myself, and God, I want to. I want to love myself as much as I love you," you confess with a breathy voice, almost as if you weren't saying those words yourself.

"You should," she curtly responds and plays with your hair.

"I guess I have to start sometime soon," you playfully say and she smiles.

"For now, I think you can leave the loving to me," her voice drops and her gaze on you darkens. You shiver and pull her into a searing kiss.

Yes, for now, you most definitely will leave the loving to her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna not seem like a desperate person and wait like three days to post this but i gotta do it fam


End file.
